Eliatrope Council
The Eliatrope Council is composed of the twelve firstborn Eliatropes and Eliatrope Dragons. Direct descendants of the Goddess Eliatrope and the Great Dragon, blessed with immortality and Dofus reincarnation, they rule over their people since the dawn of their civilization. Members *Chibi the prophet (and former king) and Grougaloragran *Glip the teacher and Baltazar *Mina the wise and Phaeris *Nora (described only as "playful") and Efrim *Qilby the inventor and Shinonomé *Yugo the king and Adamaï Birth and reincarnation Direct descendants of Eliatrope and the Great Dragon, each Eliatrope of the Council was born from a Dofus they shared with a Dragon twin. This bond is unique among Eliatropes and influences their reincarnation process. Unlike most souls in the Krosmoz who reincarnate freely into a new body, firstborn Eliatropes and Dragons are reborn in the same body, from their Dofus. However, the process can only be completed when both twins have died and their Wakfu has returned to the Dofus. As explained by Qilby in the animated series, this process can take more time when the individuals sacrifice their Wakfu instead of dying of more natural causes, which explains why Yugo and Adamaï took over 10,000 years to reincarnate and Nora and Efrim have yet to do the same. On the other hand, since Grougaloragran ended his own existence by sending his Wakfu back to his Dofus, it was quickly ready to hatch again (considering that Chibi had already been dead for millenia). Relationships Each Council member played an important role for their society, not only ruling but protecting, teaching, etc. As a prophet, Chibi wrote poems and designed creations inspired by the Goddess herself and decided many of the laws (religious or otherwise) his people must abide by. Grougaloragran was responsible for keeping watch over the king's Dofus after his death and keeping the Eliacube from the wrong hands after the events of Islands of Wakfu, although he failed at the latter task. In the Wakfu Era, he acted as a father figure for Adamaï and taught Yugo about his origins. Glip and Baltazar were teachers who trained the young Eliatropes and Dragons in various areas. While Glip was known for his short temper and may not have had many friends, he was regarded as a father figure in his own right. As for Baltazar, he watched over the Eliatrope children in Emrub in Wakfu: Les Gardiens and the animated series with evident affection. Mina and Phaeris, according to Qilby, were the wisest among them and resolved any dispute opposing their people. Phaeris was also a powerful fighter, responsible for the loss of Qilby's arm after his treachery was exposed and for guarding his Dofus for the millenia that followed. Nora and Efrim were never described in great detail, but were the youngest twins during Islands of Wakfu and were the last survivors of Orgonax's attack against Vili, tasked with retrieving the king's Dofus while the children were sent to Emrub where they would be safe. As stated by Otto in the beginning of Island of Wakfu, both siblings share a special relationship with the Goddess. This may imply they are the only ones to hear her voice. At the end of the game, channeling the Goddess's power, they destroyed Orgonax and obliterated all life on the planet with their ultimate sacrifice. According to Jessik in Islands of Wakfu, Qilby should have been training Nora but was nowhere to be found. Qilby was a scientist and inventor, who had the unique gift of persistent memory across every reincarnation. Tragically, it became a curse for him as his entire life became a boring repetition and nothing in the world seemed new to him anymore. It is unknown whether his sister Shinonome shared that gift, but she remained loyal to him when he betrayed the rest of the Council in -10000 (Islands of Wakfu) and until he threatened the Eliatrope children in Emrub at the end of Wakfu season 2. He seemed to be close to Chibi, but showed great contempt for Yugo, and never forgave Phaeris for the loss of his arm. Yugo and Adamaï were described as adventurers by Qilby, and they certainly exhibit the traits of protectors of their people and defenders of the weak. Yugo was also the last king to have ruled over the Eliatropes, set to assume that role again when he comes of age and finds a way to safely return his people from Emrub. Category:Eliatrope Category:Group Category:Royalty Category:Good Category:Heroes